Emile Jokara
Emile Jokara, better known as Emile56, is a Minecraft player. He is a human male, and is neutral. Description Behaviors Emile is extremely moody, and has wild mood swings between happiness, sadness, and murderous rage. He is usually happy, but he is unpredictable. His mood swings also give him extremely random attack patterns, you don't know what he's going to do next until he does it. Abilities Emile really only has two abilities. A slight of prediction on his enemy's next move, and rapid movement. These two in combination with the random attack patterns, make him extremely dangerous, due to him being able to counter your moves as you think them up. However, he is not unbeatable, for his prediction is limited, and if you get him stuck in a corner, he can't run away. Weapons And Armor Dragotaric Longbow Iron Swords (Two) Iron Helmet Iron Chestplate Dragotaric Boots Leather Leggings Dragotaric Shortsword Skills Diagonal Slash (Mastered) Normal attack, does damage depending on sword. Dragotaric Fireball (Level 0) Does half a heart of damage for the equivilant of a sniper's range. Misses quite a bit in this case. Learned from Borazan Fox. Spin Slash (Level 1) Does 3 hearts of damage. You know what this is. Learned from Borazan Fox. Slash Upperdash (Level 3) Does 5 hearts of damage. Goes up 10 blocks per level. Learned from Borazan Fox. Multislash (Level 2) Ultimate attack. Does the level of the skill's hearts of damage per hit, with a maximum of 20 hits, incapacitates Emile after being used. Phase Counter (Level 4) If hit Emile will do 6 hearts of damage. If not, he will take 3 hearts of damage and be stunned for a short amount of time. Phase Slash (Mastered) Multiarrow (Mastered) Multiple arrows fired from the same shot. Shoots 5 arrows. Learned from Gamera. Torcharrow (Level 3) A torch attached to an arrow. Does 5 hearts of damage and places down a torch. Dragotaric Firearrow (Level 0) A flaming arrow. Does fire damage, and can be shot farther than normal. Learned from Borazan Fox. Bombarrow (Level 2) Fires a piece of TNT attached to an arrow. Effective against mechs. Does the arrow's damage plus the TNT's damage. Pets Emile has two pets. Shade, a Shadic Wolf, and Bella, a normal wolf Neither are Wolven. Pet Skills Shade Shadic Dash (Mastered) Downwards attack, used to dash down diagonally. Does 1.5 hearts of damage. Shadic Lunge (Mastered) Normal attack, does 1 heart of damage per lunge. Shadic Pulse (Level 2) 2 hearts of AOE damage. Has a 1 minute cooldown. Shadic Final (Level 0) 20 hearts of damage, incapacitates Shade when used. Shadic Blast (Level 4) Does half a heart of damage. Can be spammed for 10 shots until a 1 second cooldown. Bella Lunge (Level 4) Does 1.5 hearts of damage. Learned from Shade. Bite (Mastered) Does 1 heart of damage. Normal attack. Tail Whip (Level 3) Does 3 hearts of damage. Is an AOE attack. Cute Eyes (Level Two) Has a 45% chance of confusing an enemy and causing it to not notice her, so she can attack for 5 hearts of damage. Toxilunge (Level 1) Poisons the enemy for 20 seconds.. Does 1.5 hearts of damage. Learned from Shade and a Creeper. Category:Humans Category:ZombieXander's Fanfictions Category:Neutral Characters